


You Wait

by TheMadHatter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universes, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, youre welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadHatter/pseuds/TheMadHatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Egbert forgets. He waits. Then he goes to visit family in Texas and meets someone that makes him remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wait

**Author's Note:**

> i can't summary hELP

You wait.

You sit on your bed, stare out the window, and wait.

You don’t know for what exactly for, your life to start? No, you’re 16 years old, it’s too early to be having some sort of midlife crisis. But there’s something itching at the back of your mind, something you can’t seem to figure out, almost like the memory of a friend long forgotten.

But you ignore it, and you wait for something you don’t know will ever come.

The next day at school you’re walking through the front door when out of the corner of your eyes you see a blonde boy wearing sunglasses. Your steps falter, and it’s like your frozen in place, unable to take your eyes off him. The itch in the back of your mind gets more intense, and you feel as if you’re so close to discovering what it means.

But then someone bumps into you from behind, muttering a curse at you and you tear your eyes away from the boy and keep going.

That night after you finish up cleaning the dishes your dad asks if you want to watch some TV with your old man. Normally you would just go upstairs and screw around on the internet until you went to bed, but you decide sure, why not and go sit on the couch beside your father.

You get the weirdest sense of longing sitting there beside your dad with the TV on, like you lost something and just recently got it back. You hesitantly rest your head on your dad’s shoulder, and the feeling lessens a bit. He seems surprised at first, but then a warm smile comes to his lips and he tells you, “I’m so proud of you, son.”

You have to fight back tears as he flips the channel.

There’s a woman on the screen talking about her new book. She’s a psychologist and her new book is all about psychology and sociology and figuring out the mind. You don’t know why books and psychology suddenly give you such an overwhelming sense of nostalgia; but all these feelings are getting to be a little too much for you. You tell your dad you’re super tired and are going to go to bed, but instead you just browse the Internet for a couple hours, trying to forget blonde boys with sunglasses and books and psychology. 

A week later your friend sends you a video of one of those alligator hunters or whatever they call themselves. She’s got wild brown hair and ocean blue eyes much like your own. You imagine her hair a few shades darker, black as night, and her eyes a vivid green. You think she’d look good with round-framed glasses. It fits her better, you think. You’re starting to get that feeling again, so before you can dwell on it more you exit the video and try to calm your suddenly racing heart. 

A few months later it’s summer, and you’re being sent to go see your cousins in Texas. You didn’t even know you had cousins or any family at all in Texas, but apparently the Crockers moved there a couple decades ago. You vaguely remember meeting them as a child, but you barely know them. You wouldn’t have even agreed to go on the trip if your father hadn’t told you how wonderful they were and how much you’d enjoy yourself. You don’t really have any plans for your break, so you agreed. 

You get off the plane and through to the area where they’re supposed to pick you up and are immediately enveloped in hugs. They’re all laughing and smiling at you and hugging you, and you can’t work out how you’re feeling as they all introduce themselves. 

There’s Feferi, she’s around your age and from what you can gather she’s super bubbly all the time. It’s a little overbearing at first, but she’s really nice so whatever.

Then there’s her older sister Meenah, who’s 18 and apparently going through her punk rock phase. She’s got at least 6 piercings on her face alone, and those are only the ones you can see. The first thing she does is throw you a menacing smile and say, “Cute buckteeth, kid.” You decide you like Feferi better.

Their mom is on a business trip, and by the way both girls avert there’s eyes to the ground you can tell it’s a sore topic so you keep quiet. You’re starting to wonder if they came here alone but then a girl who looks to be in her mid twenties steps forwards. 

Her name is Jane, and she’s got short black hair and bright, lively sky blue eyes. When she smiles her dimples show, and her cheeks are perpetually rosy. She introduces herself and gives you a warm smile, and you think that this trip might not be that bad.

A week later and you’re lounging on the couch flipping through channels. The Crocker’s have finally run out of things to show you, so you’ve taken to playing on your laptop and watching TV. 

Jane appears just outside of the kitchen, the smell of freshly baked cookies wafting into the room after her. She takes a seat beside you on the couch, fixing you with one of her warm smiles. 

“I know you’re a little bored, there’s not much to do around here,” before you can protest she continues, “but I have a friend with a younger brother around your age. I can see if they want to come for lunch tomorrow.”

Not wanting to be rude, you agree. “Yeah sure, that’d be great.” 

The next day at around noon the doorbell rings. You follow Jane to the front door, a hint of excitement sparking in the pit of your stomach as Jane swings the door open. 

There’s two guys standing in the doorway, and you can tell right away that they’re brothers. 

The taller one steps forward first, greeting Jane with a small smile and a casual, “Hey, Janey.” He’s got spiky golden blonde hair and pointy sunglasses, which kind of makes him look like he’s in one of those anime shows. He’s wearing a black tank top, and when he goes to hug Jane you get a glimpse of the tattoo he has on his shoulder. 

The other brother, who you assume is the younger one has got bleach blond hair that swoops down almost over his eyes, which are covered by a pair of dark aviators. You’re starting to get the feeling that the whole sunglasses thing is a reoccurrence in this family.

Before either of you can make awkward introductions Jane saves you both and does it for you. 

“John, this is Dirk,” she says, gesturing to the guy with the weird sunglasses, “and this is-“ 

The younger guy cuts her off with a small smirk, “Dave Strider, the one and only.” 

There’s a small inkling in the back of your mind again, making it’s presence known as you regard the boy in front of you.

“John Egbert, nice to meet you.” You hold out your hand for him to shake, which he takes. 

You get the weirdest sense of déjà vu- it feels like shaking hands with an old friend. 

Suddenly something inside your brain crashes, a wall comes down, and the memories flood in. 

“Dave?” You croak, voice shaky with choked back tears.

Dave’s eyebrows shoot up from behind his shades, and then he’s throwing himself forward and hugging you, and he’s crying, and you’re crying and you remember, you remember everything. 

You remember a game, and a flying black dog that went by the name of Jack Noir. You remember a group of trolls with grey skin and candy corn horns, 12 of them in all, who fought right along side you. 

You remember a girl with wild black hair and vivid green eyes, who laughed and cried and screamed with her whole being, who shook up the world like a hurricane. 

You remember another girl with bleach blonde hair and mysterious violet eyes who preferred sitting back and adding a few snarky quips here and there, who would fight with everything she was worth for her friends. 

And you remember a boy. A boy who you would trade your life for, who tried so hard to keep that wall up, too keep up the façade, who would travel through time again and again to save his friends and at the end of the day say he wasn’t a hero. 

You remember it all. 

You vaguely hear Jane exclaim, “Oh goodness!” and Dirk tell her to give you guys a second as he ushers her out of the room. 

Dave murmurs something against your shoulder, and when he pulls away he takes off his shades and stares at you with those bright red irises that take your breath away. 

“What?” You say dumbly, struck by how you could have forgotten a boy this beautiful. 

He cracks the smallest of smiles, tears still streaking his cheeks.

“I missed you.”

A year later you find yourself surrounded by your three best friends, and you’ve never been happier in your life. 

You’re finally together again, just like during the game but under much better circumstances this time. 

Amidst the laughter and smiling faces you hear a ping coming from your laptop, then another, and another. 

You don’t know who would be pestering you, the only people that ever do are Rose, Jade and Dave and they’re all here with you right now. 

You pull up pesterchum, and are greeted by a wall of familiar grey text. 

The first line reads, “SO YOU DOUCHEBAGS FINALLY REMEMBERED?”

Soon there’s more messages popping up in an array of colours, and your friends have come over to see what all this pinging is about. 

You hear Jade give an excited shout, Rose give a small chuckle, and Dave mutter something along the lines of, “I thought we got rid of these assholes.”

You can’t help but smile as you type out a reply.

And you know for sure, you’re done waiting.


End file.
